Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride
by Lemon2
Summary: A cute little story about Android 17 and a human girl. I think this one is well written. I'm proud of it. Complete! *R&R*


****

Hawaiian Roller coaster Ride

(Italics mean lyrics... Kalikala is the Hawaiian name for Crystal.)

Android 17 was getting fed up with his sister's constant PMS and lack of good, destructive humor. She seriously didn't know how to have fun. He left her asleep in the middle of the night, and flew far away to let off some steam. By sunlight, he landed on the shore of some tropical island. He grumpily slumped down against a palm tree and fell asleep. When he awoke again, the sun was high in the air and the beach had a few humans basking on it. He growled in disgust. He stood up and crossed his arms with a grim look on his face, his eyes reducing themselves to slits, watching all the humans walk about in swimwear, laughing and playing in the water. He wanted to go and pound them ten feet into the sand. A brown skinned and long, black haired teen in a blue two piece swimsuit passed him by, carrying a surfboard. She stopped and looked at him. He growled and glared at her and she gave him a death look of her own, which surprised him, slightly before she continued on her way. Enraged from such treatment coming from a pitiful human girl, he stepped forward, shouting,

"Hey! Come back here."

Before she turned to face him, she smirked to herself.

"Heh."

She turned and propped her sea green board up in the sand, holding it up with one of her hands, while placing the other on her hip. She raised an eyebrow with attitude,

"What."

He stomped through the sand over to her with his arms crossed and loomed over her, getting into her face,

"What makes you think you can treat me like that, human? I have half a mind to blow you to bits. In fact, I don't even know why I haven't done THAT yet!" He raised his hand to charge a ki blast, when she mistakenly took it as a move to strike her. She grasped his wrist tightly and glared up at him, getting into his face as well.

"You're insane, you know... But no wonder you're not making any sense, you're wearing all those layers." She let go after his face took on a puzzled expression, and took a cord with a small container from around her neck and pushed it into his hands,

"Take it. There's enough money in there to buy yourself some trunks. Buy them over there..." she pointed to a vendor across the sand, after his gaze absently followed her finger, she pointed to a blue and white striped tent, "and change in there. You can lend my spare board. We'll see what you're REALLY made of, boy."

She walked off to surf while she waited, leaving him speechless... enraged, but speechless. Nevertheless, he grasped the money container and stormed off to the vendor.

__

Aloha e, aloha e,  
Aloha e, aloha e,  
`ano`ai ke aloha e  
`ano`ai ke aloha e

Aloha e, aloha e,  
Aloha e, aloha e,  
`ano`ai ke aloha e  
`ano`ai ke aloha e

After changing, he exited the tall and narrow tent in black swimming trunks with a navy blue stripe down each side from his hips to almost his knees. He looked out in the water to see several people tearing up the waves. He stomped to the shoreline and spotted the spunky surfing girl on her sea green board. She surfed on the inner side of a large wave, with it collapsing just behind her. Her hand drug along the water next to her as she skid along the salty surface. She cut right sharply and got out from under the wave, climbing on top of another one. She was quite good. 17 crossed his arms and waited with a grouchy look on his face. It wasn't long before her narrow, dark brown eyes spotted him standing with a tall, proud posture that screamed attitude problem. She leaned, directing the nose of her board towards him, coasting back to the shore.

__

There's no place I'd rather be  
Than on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And if I had one wish come true  
I'd surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon  
`Awikiwiki, mai lohilohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he`e nalu  
Flying by on a Hawaiian roller coaster ride  


She straddled her board and drug her arms through the water, pulling herself into the shore. She smirked at him and pointed at an orange board with a red stripe down the middle lying in the sand.

"There's the board you can use... You... DO know how to surf... right?"

"Huhh! Nothing to it." He scoffed, storming over to where to board lay, and picked it up.

"Good. Let's see what you've got then." She paddled herself out once again, leaving him to follow. He grumbled, wondering why he was letting her live this long, but paddled after her in the same manner, mimicking her actions. He watched her paddle up to a giant wave and then slowly and steadily stand, spreading her arms out as a form of balance. She whooped for joy as she slid down the enormous wave. He shrugged and decided to try it as well.

__

`Awikiwiki, mai lohilohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he`e nalu  
Pi`i na nalu, la lahalaha  
`O ka moana, hanupanupa  
Lalala i ka la hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu`e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

He paddled towards a medium-sized wave coming in and slowly and shakily stood up. He did fine until he started coasting down. He waved his arms wildly, trying to gain balance, but soon lost it and was soon engulfed by the massive salt water. The girl laughed at him when he came up for air. His blood boiled, as did the water around him and he zipped quickly to the water, knocking her off her board. Once she came up for air, she was snatched up by 17 who was standing on her board. He shook her, holding her by the straps of her swimsuit, and shouted in her face.

"Who do you think you are that you can LAUGH at ME?!"  


She placed a simple smirk on her face and raised a brow,

"I think I'm Kalikala... Who do you think YOU are?"

His eyes widened slightly at this and his teeth clenched appalled that this human girl was so calm. Finally he growled with a vein popping out of his forehead,

"Seventeen."

She chuckled lightly in a bratty tone,

"If you heard me right, I never asked for your age."

He roared, spraying spit in her face like window-cleaner,

"Seventeen IS my name!!!"

She simply raised a brow,

"Really..." After a brief pause, she spoke with a soft, short laugh, "You need to chill out, Seventeen. If you don't know how to surf, I'll show you."

"Wha...?" He shook his head incredulously. Why wasn't this girl afraid of him?! She released herself from his grip and stood steadily in front of him with her back close to his chest. She took his hands and stretched out his arms before letting go. She turned her face back to him, making her ear touch his chest and whispered,

"Stay like that."

She kneeled on her board and started paddling towards a large wave coming towards them. 17 balanced, wavering his arms like a teeter-totter, but staying up. 

__

There's no place I'd rather be  
Than on the seashore dry, wet free  
On golden sand is where I'd lay  
And if I only had my way  
I'd play 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon  
Lalala i ka la hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu`e one  
It's time to try the Hawaiian roller coaster ride  


  
Once they were at the peak of the wave, she slowly stood up, steadying herself. She took his right arm and put it around her waist, securing him with an order,

"Move with me, and we'll be fine."

He nodded coolly and leaned his chest against her back. She moved her arms over her head and out to the sides in a graceful manner that made her look like a dancer. They began to slide down the wave's side, and he stuck close to her. She darted back and forth until they were in the under-belly of it all. She took his free hand and ran it through the inside of the wave, smiling back up at him. He raised a brow at their hands and then looked back at her smiling face, making his own melt and smile back. His hand slid up across her body until it reached her chin, tilting it closer to his own. Their lips inched closer to each other until they both glanced ahead, almost forgetting about the wave, but not remembering soon enough before the water swallowed them whole.

__

Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggy brahda  
Cuttin in, cuttin up, cuttin back, cuttin out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out  
Let's get jumpin, surfs up and pumpin  
Coastin with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

They splashed through the surface, taking greedy gulps of air. They laughed together until 17 swam close to her with a soft, sly smirk upon his face. He treaded water with his legs while an arm snaked around her waist. Kalikala's face grew hot and her cheeks flushed a soft pink color as he tilted her chin up. He stroked her face, sweeping a long strand of hair behind her ear as he inched closer to her. Their eyes lazily drooped shut before their lips brushed against each other in a soft meeting, before locking into a deeper kiss.

__

There's no place I'd rather be  
Than on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And if I had one wish come true  
I'd surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon  
`Awikiwiki, mai lohilohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he`e nalu  
Flying by on a Hawaiian roller coaster ride

A blushing Kalikala stepped softly upon the shore with 17, tromping through the shallow waters behind her with a soft smirk on his face. The sun was setting now and the sky looked red. She turned with a little smile on her face and he embraced her gently, kissing her forehead. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, with a hesitation in between, filled with uncertainty. He gently took her hand and dashed towards the brush with a smirk, with her giggling close behind. He skid to a stop under a tree with blossoming white flowers swaying gently with the thin branches in the breeze. He plucked one and slid it neatly into her smooth ebony hair. Their eyes locked, baiting the other for another kiss. Her begging eyes drew him closer to let their lips embrace once again. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other, trying to crush their bodies into one.

Soon they leaned against a palm tree, wrapped in each other's cuddling embrace, and watched the tide come and go. She layed her head down on his chest and he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before resting his head in her soft hair, being careful not to crush the flower.

__

`Awikiwiki, mai lohilohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he`e nalu  
Pi`i na nalu, la lahalaha  
`O ka moana, hanupanupa  
Lalala i ka la hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu`e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride   


When the full moon rose high in the midnight sky and the stars flooded the atmosphere, he woke up and shifted beneath her until she was still sound asleep in the soft sand, breathing steadily. He noticed a strap of her suit falling down her shoulder and pulled it up before kissing her cheek. He quickly gathered his clothes and changed out of his swimming trunks. He turned away from Kalikala and started walking towards the shore to take off, when he paused, turning back to look at her sleeping form. A small, yellow light flickered to life in the palm of his hand and he aimed a ki ball at her defenseless body. Flinching, he powered it up until it was ready to be fired. He stood like this for a long time, wishing for the hatred he once had for her to return to him again. When in ten minutes it didn't come, he closed his eyes, looking away as the ki ball dissolved back into his body, rejoining with the rest of his power. He stomped over to her, making the sand crunch beneath his sneakers. He kneeled next to her and discarded his orange bandana. He wrapped and tied it gently around her upper arm with a small half smile. He stood and took a few steps backward to take in all of her appearance before turning and blasting off into the sky to return to his android sister.


End file.
